


Luminescence

by twtd



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-12
Updated: 2006-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Addison looks up and ponders the heavens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luminescence

The night was dark for the tottering moon had not long set.  Its image remained in her mind, and she searched her memory for a few lines of Shelley.  She knew they had disappeared long ago, but she searched anyway.  Her breath rose in a mist that gently obscured the stars.  She still wasn't used to how brightly they shone, how many of them she could see.  When in Manhattan, she had never noticed their absence, but here they had become almost an obsession.  Derek appreciated nature - liked his little trailer in the woods, fishing for breakfast. She supposed that she would find berries piled up everywhere in the spring. But he didn't understand her new-found love of the heavens, her need to stare upward into the nothingness, into the infinite, into the…

Derek wanted his nature to look back, to bark or jump or growl…to move in response. He wanted it to do something that he could react to. He rolled over when she got out of bed. That was his reaction to her, to turn his back. He was somehow a romantic and a cynic at the same time, embracing nature as he dismissed her stargazing. As if the idea was a noble one but not one compatible with his idea of her. She could tell him the stories, the grand myths that gave the constellations their names. She could recite the poetry that made her breath stop as the words filled the dark spaces, but she knew that he wouldn't hear her.

She knew that telling him the surface temperature of a white dwarf would only confirm that she had, indeed, been doing research on her 'little points of light.' The science, in his mind, would mar whatever purity her incomprehensible love might inspire. He was a scientist, a scientist that couldn't see how the science, the numbers, only made everything even more amazing, only made the sky, the stars, that much more worthy.

She could quickly count the things in her life that had inspired her awe. She would never forget the look in Derek's eyes the first time he told her that he loved her, the depth of emotion when his voice faltered ever so slightly…that same little stumble when he asked her to marry him. Addison knew that it was something she'd never hear again. His voice was so confident now, his eyes always guarded. Derek's love no longer inspired her wonder, but the stars with their seemingly eternal luminescence did. And maybe, if she stared at them and studied them, maybe if she could get inside of them, it would be enough.


End file.
